firefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Portroyalbirdy
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Add New Article! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Uzbek (talk) 03:45, January 4, 2019 (UTC) Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Add New Article! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Uzbek (talk) 03:46, January 4, 2019 (UTC) Beale Hey there. I made a few edits to the Beale Township Fire Department page. I'm sorry that we don't have "how-to" page someplace - it's on the to-do list but always gets passed by. First off, thanks for the articles. I'd like to see more people with knowledge of Pennsylvania adding, since there are so, so many FDs there. One thing that will probably help is the use of two square brackets ([This will link to another wiki page, so there's no need to create a link with one square bracket. Single square brackets can be used for external links - e.g. [https://www.facebook.com/Beale-Township-Fire-Company-No-5-243908605668047/ Beale Township Fire Facebook page (it then shows like this - Beale Township Fire Facebook page) provides a link and a name for it. Once you start typing in the square brackets, the article name will automatically fill in, if there is one. If there isn't, just enter it anyway - the link will show in red and that means there's another article that needs to be created. Naming articles is fairly straightforward. Say there's a town called Xville. You'd just enter Xville Fire Department or Xville Fire Company or whatever. If there was more than one department with that name, it would be Xville Fire Department (Pennsylvania). In PA, there are often departments with the same name, so then it would be Xville Fire Department (Juanita County, Pennsylvania). This comes up with generic names like "Community Fire Company" or "Washington Hose Company." Hope that helps. Please let me know if you have any questions. Uzbek (talk) 17:38, January 4, 2019 (UTC) ::Oh yeah. You don't have to link things multiple times in an article. So if a department has a Pierce truck, I just link the newest truck to the Pierce article rather than every one. Kind of like Wikipedia - they don't link every mention of a name to an article about that thing, just one. A lot of editors will link every truck to the manufacturer article. That's fine too, but you don't have to. Uzbek (talk) 17:43, January 4, 2019 (UTC) :::Definitely, that's great. We've been around for a few years now, so glad word is getting out. A few more tips: - A colon at the beginning of a truck entry (e.g. :Engine 5 - 2001 E-One Cyclone (1500/500) really helps with the spacing. - No need to add 'Pennsylvania', just the county is fine. The county category is linked to the state category. - Don't forget to start with the station street address (state / postal code not required) - ideally, like this: Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. Fire Station - 123 Main Street Finally, under retired units, if you're going to include the former unit number, please add it at the end (e.g. Ex-Engine 4). Trucks in many departments have different numbers over their careers so having it at the beginning doesn't always work. Thanks! Uzbek (talk) 00:44, January 5, 2019 (UTC) No worries Like I said, there should be a how-to someplace, so no worries. Thanks for the contributions! Uzbek (talk) 14:37, January 5, 2019 (UTC)